Labels are used for various purposes, including for household uses to large production uses. Labels can be made of various materials and in different shapes. Labels can be separately produced and applied on various articles. The articles can be of different shapes and materials. For example, labels may be placed on, without limitation, paper, plastic, metal, packages, bottles, books, toys, etc. A standard shape of an article for labeling may include a flat surface. However, articles may be in different shapes, such as, without limitation, dome shaped, uneven surfaces, cylindrical, etc. A labelling apparatus can be used to assist with the application of a label on an article.